Live Like Music
by Tyllie
Summary: Mitchie is losing control of her life and music, the only thing that keeps it together, - is slipping away. Her parents are over and she discovers a shocking family lie that’ll change everything. Can one down and out popstar help her gain control?
1. Chapter One

Title: Live Like Music

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T (Maybe it'll change later)

Summary: Mitchie never went to CR. Mitchie's life is falling apart and music is the only thing holding it together. But even the music is slipping away. With finding out about her father's affair and discovering a shocking truth, nothing will be the same for this teen. But can one down and out popstar help her gain control?

Disclaimer: Camp Rock is not mine. I don't own any of the characters or songs used.

Chapter One:

**Mitchie's POV:**

I've always believed there was a song for everything. When someone breaks your heart, loss, sadness, happiness, partying, being yourself, justice, love, anger, depression…ECT. And yeah, I defiantly believed everyone has a heart song.

Growing up all I wanted to do was sing, become a famous singer. Get my music out there, but music became more. It became an outlet, my way to get down what I feel and be me. Music couldn't judge me it'd comfort me. It'd tell me, it's okay to like what you like and it's okay to be yourself. But…who am I? That's the questioned that I never knew the answer to…

People however, they talk, they all think they know who I am. Kimberly, the popular cheerleader at school, she says I'm the girl who's father is having an affair on my mom. Chelsea, Kimberly's right hand cheerwhore, also thinks the same. What a clone. And then…there's Bobby, the guy I am in love with. He doesn't know I exist, so he doesn't really say anything about who I am. He's the jock of the school, yeah…cliché, I know.

So yeah, if you've paid attention to the above you would see that my father is having an affair. He is, everyone knows, it's the reason for the divorce. The divorce was a sore topic, it was like poison. It was killing all of us. My mom especially, she acted normal…like everything was okay. Like life would just…go on, she didn't cry. She wouldn't show any emotion, just went on with her catering business. Dad of course just left, and well, we haven't heard from him for months.

Summer was just ending and I was glad. I didn't get to go to the most awesomeest, amazingest, magical, musical place ever: Camp Rock! I had wanted to go so bad, but with the divorce money was tighter than ever. And plus, I had to put my mom first, who knows what she's going through and what she's thinking. Right? She could need me at any moment and I had to be there for her – no matter what.

I played a few keys on my keyboard in my room, trying to finish this song. It wasn't good, my songs were never good. But they were just that, my songs, and that made them special to me. I didn't sing in front of people, but my mom and dad always heard me from my room. They thought I had talent, maybe not enough to go to Camp Rock though.

My mom had said there was more to life than Camp Rock, and there is, but Camp Rock was special, why? Because it was where I could be me, where the music would run through my veins, where I'd fall in love even deeper with the sounds of the piano and even deeper into the music. There, in my dreams, I'd find my voice. But Camp Rock was in the past now because in two days, I'll be going to school. Lucky me, I'd be the invisible loser crushing hard to Bobby, the girl that's picked on by Kimberly and her cheer clones, and my only friend – Sierra, wouldn't even be there. She had moved in July, and we hadn't talked since. I was truly alone. But maybe that would change…ha, I doubt it'd be anytime soon.

"Mitchie!" My mom yelled, I heard her walking up the stairs and stopped playing the key on the keyboard. I stood up from my chair and walked to the door to see my mom standing in front of me.

"Yeah, mom?"

"It's getting late; you should get ready for bed. We're going to the mall to pick out your school clothes. You're going to look so beautiful."

"You're my mom," I remarked. "You're supposed to think that."

"I'm not saying it because I'm your mom. I think this is your year."

I smiled sadly. My year? Yeah right.

**Caitlyn's POV:**

"I hate this." I said bluntly as I sat in my Aunt's car. We were driving to her house from the airport.

"I'm sorry, honey. But this is for the best. They're doing what's best for them and they need the money to send you off to camp next year."

"Riiight. So they don't want to see their child grow up and just send her off to live with their Aunt?" I replied bitterly. "Not that you aren't great."

"It's okay, I understand."

Did she really? Grandma and grandpa were always there for her when she grew up, and not that I don't mind it or anything, but my parents were always away singing on a cruise ship, it was what they loved. I just wish they took more time to take care of me. I guess I'm lucky; I could be like evil diva, Tess Tyler, who doesn't see her mom. But she seems okay with that. I wouldn't be okay with that, I see my parents every break from school, not including weekends and summers.

Summers were amazing, always, ever since I was old enough to go to Camp Rock. Camp Rock was the most amazing place ever. People came from all over America to go there, if you wanted to be anybody in music, that's where you go. A part of me is there, and when I become a famous music producer I will go back to that Camp and help the next musical generation.

That sounded lame and corny, I know.

My aunt Lisa was my mom's sister. They were super close growing up, though, my Aunt was the popular spoiled cheerleader one. She was a single mother raising her daughter, who was one year older than me, Kimberly. She and I were exact opposites but we got a long when we were little. We hadn't spoken in years. I hope time hasn't changed her too much.

A/n: Did you like it so far? Trust me, Shane is going to come in soon, within the next two chapters. And he comes in with a bang...I hope, lol. Review if you want the next chap. Thanks for reading - Tyllie.


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock._

_-_

Chapter Two:

**Mitchie's POV:**

"This would look so cute on you!" my mom exclaimed as she help up a lemonade colored T-shirt with a peace sign on it.

"I'm all for peace, but I so don't want to wear it." I replied, every year days before school me and my mom would go shopping. She'd always pick out my clothes. But I am going to be 17 at the end of the year "Mom, do you think I can pick out my clothes this time?"

"What?" her face fell. "I thought you liked when we picked out clothes together."

"And I do. It's just that, I'm trying to find my look this year, and you did say this was my year last night, remember?" I tried to throw her own words back in her face. Hope that didn't sound mean, I loved my mom, but she has to realize I'm getting older.

She nodded. "Alright, here." She pulled out her credit card. "Don't spend any more than 300."

My eye's widened. "300?" That's more than we had ever spent on clothes.

"It's your year, Mitchie. Yes, 300."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Like what?" her face began to change to a worried expression.

"Like what alien plant you're from, because there's no way you're my mom."

My mom laughed and I smiled. "You're growing up Mitchie and times are hard, I just want you to know I am so proud of you."

"Thanks." I hugged my mom excitedly. "I'm going to go to Limited Too!"

"Okay, meet me in the food court in an hour, not a minute later. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay!"

I knew my mom was hiding something, but I didn't give it a second thought. If it was my business she would've told me. I walked into Limited Too and quickly ran over to the nearest clothes rack.

I noticed a shirt with a guitar and stars on it, it made my eyes light up as I pulled it off the rack and checked the size. It was perfect.

"Cute top." I heard a voice say, I looked to see who that person was. It was a girl I've never seen before. She had curly brown hair, stood about 5'4, and was very pretty. She could give snobby Kimberly a run for her money.

I nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"You gonna buy it?"

"Do you work here or something?"

"No…I'm just…" her voice trailed off as I seen her look away into the distance and before I knew it she flew into the middle of the clothes rack.

"Hiding from someone?" I asked, and before I knew it someone stood next to me. I turned to face that person. I frowned.

"Talking to yourself, freak?"

"Kimberly, I'm not into the mood."

"I never asked if you were." She blinked quickly. "Though, I must say that is a nice top." She took it from my hands. "Who knew you had good taste." She then motioned from the shirt to my outfit. "Mommy finally letting you pick out your own clothes?"

"Yeah." I whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's about time. I'm buying this and will be wearing It. That means find another shirt." She pushed passed me and made her way to the counter. She flashed a credit card to the cashier. I just continued to look at her glaring, not knowing what to say or do.

She looked around before walking back up to me. "I know it's hard, but stop staring, lesbian." My mouth hung open as she walked out of the store before muttering, "Where is that girl?"

"Whoa!" the girl said, standing up from her hiding place.

I jumped, forgetting she was there. I looked at her and my face flushed red. "I…I…I…" I didn't know what to say, I was just humiliated in front of a girl I didn't even know.

"You let her talk to you like that? Find your voice; stand up for yourself." She paused. "Whoever you are..."

Ohh…name, right.

"Mitchie." I held out my hand.

"Caitlyn." She shook my hand.

Once she let go there was a short silence. "Who were you hiding from?"

"Kimmy." Ah, not that shocking.

"Kimmy…you say it like you know her?"

"That's because I do."

Figures. "We're cousins. But, we're nothing a like." She assured me. "She actually used to be nice."

"Ah, way back when." I remembered. "Started getting mean around seventh grade when the guys began to notice her."

"You've lived here for a long time?"

"All my life. You just moved here?"

"I'm only here for the school year. Then I'll be going back to camp in the summer, and after that…well, who knows what relative I'll be staying with next."

"Harsh, parents not around?"

She gave me a strange look, as if it were none of my business. And it so wasn't. "Complicated."

"I shouldn't have asked, sorry."

"It's okay, just touches a nerve."

It was an awkward silence before she spoke again. "I should go find the wicked bitch. Oops, I mean…witch." We laughed.

"Nice meeting you."

"You too, Mitchie." She told me before exiting the store. I looked to my watch and noticed that over twenty minutes had gone by.

**Caitlyn's POV:**

Mitchie, cool name, cool chick, a possible candidate for a friend while I'm here. Better than hanging out with Kimberly. I noticed her standing in front of a bulletin board in the food court. I walked over to her.

"Looking at anything interesting?" She turned around swiftly and gracefully…almost flawless. Her brown hair staying completely in place. We can thank all the hair spray she uses for that.

"Where have you been? I thought you might have got killed or kidnapped."

"So now you care? Yet, you told me earlier not to be seen with you."

"At school and in public places." She reminded me.

"We are in a public place." It was my turn to remind her.

"Yes, but I also told you to stay five paces behind me. I turn around and you were gone."

"I felt like a stalker."

"You look like one too."

Ouch. "Whatever." I didn't have anything to say to that. Was it possible this girl could even compare to Tess's status as a mean girl?

She smirked before turning back to the bulletin board.

There were advertisement and job offers, but one really caught my eye. I pulled it done before reading it.

**Think you have talent? City Wide Talent Show with Surprise Celebrity Judges**

_To schedule an audition call (818) 748-8887. For further information please visit -insert website URL here- __or email us at –insert email address here-._

_First place gets to record a demo and be well on their way to a sky rocketing musical career._

I grinned, before folding the blue paper and putting it into my pocket. Maybe this year would be fun after all.

"Loser!" Kimberly's shrieking voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see if she was talking to me...sadly, she was. "Yeah?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Let's go."

Geeze, I rolled my eyes. "Lead the way, princess." I smirked at the annoyed expression that shinned on her face.

-

A/n: Sorry for switching POVs on you. I will be doing that often, sorry. I had this chapter written yesterday, just added a few lines at the end and called it done. Thanks for the reviews last chap, they brightened up my day. You guys rock. I know this story is boring so far, but next chapter WILL be better. I promise, but to get to that chapter, review please. Let me know if I should continue, your reviews fuel the story. – Tyllie

(Oh and that number in the story is the number to the Jonas Brothers Hotline, but you probably already know that. Oh…and does anyone know where Mitchie lives, like the city/state?)


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Camp Rock is not mine. I don't own any of the characters or songs used.

Chapter Three:

**Shane's POV:**

I glared at Isaac Williams; he was head of management at the record company. He controlled Connect 3's fate, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Well," he spat. "It's obvious camp didn't work for you. So Listen, Mr. Gray, listen good. I'm giving you one last chance. And I mean it, this is it. Connect 3's fate is in your hands."

Jason and Nate, the other members of the group, looked to me. I didn't dare look at them, because I knew I was ruining their dreams. Sure, I felt guilty, they're my best friends. But what about me? I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud! There are girls out there that would kill to touch me. Hell – just to look at me.

"Connect 3 is going to judge this music contest in New Jersey."

"New Jersey? Who lives in New Jer—"

"Sounds fun!" Jason interpreted, in his loopy voice. I glared at him.

"We're in."

"You didn't have a choice." He told Nate.

Nate nodded. "Right."

"The winner is going to get a chance to record a demo and if we like what we hear, we're going to sign them."

And if I refuse? I wanted to say, but I wouldn't sacrifice my music for this. Even if it was crappy manufactured pop. It was what everyone loved, what made them happy. What made me and the guys annoyed.

I put my feet up on the conference room table.

"Got anything to say?"

You don't want to hear what I have to say.

"Nah, we're good." Nate took the leader role.

"Okay, you're dismissed. And keep this quite; we don't want anyone to know who's judging the contest until we have the finalist."

Jason and Nate stood.

"One more mess up, Shane…" Williams warned as he stood up and walked in front of me. He took his hand and swatted my feet off the table.

"I heard you." I gritted my teeth as I stood up.

"Good. Next step is to actually listen."

I rolled my eyes before me and the guys left the conference room.

"He's serious, Shane."

"I could tell." I said in an obvious tone. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Hey, guys. Chill before you get into another argument."

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!" I barked before pushing passed them and going over to our security guard.

"Ready?"

I looked to Nate and Jason who were whispering to each other. "Ready?"

"Yeah." They gave me their attention. "We're ready."

"We're ready, Big Rob." I told him.

He nodded and we left the building.

**Mitchie's POV:**

"How do I look?" I twirled for my mom and she grinned.

"You look so beautiful, honey."

I grinned as well and hugged my mom. "Thanks." I was wearing black skinny jeans and a black tee that said 'Walk To Your Own Beat' each word was designed in pink and white. It also had pink and white musical notes on it. I also was wearing black ballet flats, and had my hair in the same style as usual. Maybe it was time for a style change?

My mom kissed my forehead and we pulled away. "You better go to the bus stop."

"Yeah, don't want to miss the bus." I replied sarcastically, I was dreading going back to school. I would be the loser loner girl, like always.

"Remember, this is your year."

I wish. "Right." I grabbed my book bag from the kitchen chair to my right. That was the chair dad used to sit in before he left. I was too nervous to eat breakfast and I already had butterflies in my stomach.

"Love you, Mitchie."

"Love you too mom." I said before grabbing my house key off the table and putting it into my pocket along with my cell phone. I then made my way to the front door. Somehow I felt this day was going to be hell.

--

A/n: Thanks so much for the review last chapter! Special thanks to utmy123 for telling me people use New Jersey for where Mitchie lives, I was going to use that last chap but didn't know if there was an exact location. This chapter shows where Shane and the label stand, and Mitchie getting ready for her first day of school. Next chapter Mitchie and Caitlyn will get to know each other more, and their first day of school. And there will be more Shane.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing. Camp Rock is owned by Disney, and blahblah.

Chapter Four:

**Caitlyn's POV:**

"Hurry up!" I banged on the bathroom door, angry that Kim was taking her sweet time in the bathroom. I was already dressed and had taken my shower —in cold water— but now I needed to rebrush my teeth. I always brushed my teeth after ever meal, my mom says it's weird, but my dad does it. Guess it's a trait or something.

Anyhow, "Kimberly! Hurry up!"

"Hold on, brat! I'm almost done." Her voice called out like nails on a chalk board. Though, I think I'd rather hear those nails more than her whiney voice. And she calls me a brat, please. That girl is so mean and spoiled it's ridiculous. If she doesn't get her way with her mom, who is the strict parental, she goes to her dad, who gives into her every need. 'Anything for my, babygirl.' He says. Why couldn't I have parents like them?

I loved my parents, yeah, but they were busy all the time.

"Girls, you have five more minutes before the car leaves the driveway." My uncle's voice called. Ha, I doubt he'd ever leave without his precious princess.

"What seems to be the hold up?" my aunt asked from behind me. I turned and smiled at her. "I need to brush my teeth before we go." I held up my toothbrush as evidence.

"You can use me and Elroy's bathroom." She offered a warm smile on her lips.

"Thanks. I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome." I walked down the hall to her and Elroy's bathroom. I should not have to use their bathroom, I should be using the one that I officially have to share with my stupid snobby cousin.

After we all got into the car, ready to go to the hell that is school, I was sitting in the back, playing with my laptop. I took it everywhere; I wanted to become a world famous record producer. Sounds impossible? Yes. Is it impossible? Not for me. Not to sound cocky, but I am good…way good.

"Hey! Stop!" I said, after looking up from where I was. My aunt stopped right at the stop sign on the street. "It's Mitchie. Can we give her a ride?" My aunt looked back at me, and then to Mitchie, who I assume was waiting for the bus.

"No, mom, please no!" Kimberly begged.

"She's my only friend, Auntie." I used my puppy dog eyes and my aunt then nodded to me.

"Okay, but hurry I don't want to cause a traffic jam." I rolled down the car window. "Hey! Mitchie!" I tried to get her attention. My aunt honked the horn.

Mitchie turned around to look in our direction and gave a slight wave. Geeze, come over dummy.

"Come here!" I told her, she looked confused but ran to the car.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Get in." I unlocked the door before opening it and moved over to the other side.

"I can't."

"It's cool, I don't mind." My Aunt had to speak up.

Geeze this girl is too nice.

"Come on, we're going to give you a ride. Can't sit at the stop sign forever."

"Get in, loser!" Kimberly scolded in a low voice so Aunt Lisa wouldn't hear. Mitchie hurried and got in the car. I rolled my eyes.

"When Kimberly says jump, you say how high." I told her in a low voice, she looked at me and frowned, not saying anything.

**Mitchie's POV:**

I blushed after hearing what Caitlyn said. I am such a loser. Not even that, the biggest loser ever.

"Sorry." Why was she sorry, because I didn't have a spine when it comes to mean girls?

"Don't be."

She nodded. "Cool laptop."

Her eye's lit up. "Thanks, I make my own music. I'm going to be a world famous record producer." Was she serious?

"You any good?"

"Check me out." She smirked before pressing buttons as a cool beat began to play. My eye's widened.

"You're amazing!" I told her, in complete awe of her talent.

"Thanks, don't worry, when I'm famous I'll remember the little people." I won't be little when I become a singer. All I need to do is get the right guidance at Camp Rock.

"You should go to Camp Rock next summer." I told her. "It's this famous music camp. I've want to go since like…forever, but my mom can't afford it."

"I've been going to Camp Rock for years!"

No way! I'm so jealous. "Are you serious?"

"Girls, we're here." The woman driving stopped the car. Kimberly mumbled a goodbye before getting out the passenger's seat. I had just realized I never introduced myself. I'm such an idiot! Nice lady gives you a ride and you don't even know her name!

"Oh, um. I'm Mitchie, sorry for the rudeness." I just remember I hadn't introduced myself.

"Don't worry about it, please call me Lisa."

I opened the car door. "Okay, thanks for the ride."

"No problem, have a nice day. You too Caitlyn." I got out and so did Caitlyn.

"Bye Aunt Lisa." She shut the door and then looked up at the big building, King High.

"It's nothing special."

"Seem like it. I have to go to the office."

"I'll show you where it is." Maybe if we could talk more she could tell me about Camp Rock. If the other kids there were as talented as Caitlyn, I'd never even stand a chance there.

"Thanks okay," she told me. I frowned in disappointment, but quickly replaced it with a smile. I didn't want her to think I was getting clingy. I should've known that someone as cool as her wouldn't want to hang out with someone like me.

"Well, alright. I'm going to my locker. What grade are you in?"

"Junior." She told me.

"Me too, well, I'll see you at lunch."

"How do you know I'll have lunch with you?"

"Freshman and sophomores have first lunch, juniors and seniors have second." I told her before taking my schedule out of my pocket.

"Oh, well…see ya then." I watched as Caitlyn turned around and walked away, in the wrong direction. She didn't need my help.

**Caitlyn's POV:**

I need Mitchie's help, which way am I supposed to go? Gah, I'm too stubborn and independent for my own good. I wanted to take her up on her offer, but…yeah, stubborn.

"You lost?" a voice asked, I looked to the side and my eye's nearly popped out of my head. What the fucking hell? Excuse my language.

"Peggy?"

"Yeah…wow, what are you doing here?" she asked with an attitude. So even without following Tess she was still mean as ever.

I rolled my eyes at her, she was one of those weak mean girls. The one's who follow, did whatever their 'leader' tells them to do, the ones that have a conscious, poor girl. "Going to school, apparently. What else is there here?"

"Ouch." She told me. "I didn't know you lived here."

"I'm staying with my aunt."

"Ohh…" her voice trailed off. One thing about Peggy is that she and I used to be friends, when I was in Tess's group, and she never even stuck up for me when I was kicked out. Some friend. I wondered if Mitchie would ever do that. "where are you going?"

"Office."

She laughed. "Better turn around then. Go all the way down the hall, and then make a left. It's right there, you can't miss it."

"Kay." I was going to say thanks, but with our history. She may tell Tess and hold it against me. I didn't need any Tess drama while at school. Bad enough I'm dealing with Kimberly. But Tess too? Please…

I turned around and looked around. I wondered if there were any great singer's here. My mind thinking about the Talent search. I knew that I couldn't enter without a singer, and yeah, I'm not a great singer. I need someone that can make my producing skills come alive…

I wonder if Mitchie knows someone.

--

A/N: Is anyone interested in this story because I have over 30 favorites/alerts and only two people reviewed last chap. I don't want to be one of those authors that's like "I won't update until I get 10 reviews." Because I'm not like that. But I do want some feedback. To the two people that reviewed thanks a lot. Reviews equal faster updates and more mind blowing chapters (reviews inspire me). I was going to add Shane in this chapter, but decided not to since I only got two reviews. Nothing interesting happens as school, so no reason to add it in, just wanted to add Peggy into the story and stuff. I have a Naitlyn oneshot if you like them, check it out. Anyways, review please to get the next chapter. - Tyllie.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock or the song "Who Will I Be?"

Chapter Five:

**Shane's POV:**

'Welcome to New Jersey' I caught a glimpse of the sign from the tainted limo window. I looked to Nate and Jason who were in a conversation about me thinking I couldn't hear them. Well, I'm in the damn limo with them I can hear, you know.

"Do you think we'll still be making music by the end of the year?"

"Not if he keeps this up, we'll be let go."

"I can hear you." I rolled my eyes.

"Good," Nate replied, folding his arms over his chest. "It's your fault we're in this mess."

True, but they didn't have to call me out on that.

"And it's our dreams you're messing with too." Jason was right…right…what the hell? Jason's never right.

"Sure." I waved my hand, leaning back into the comfortable leather seats.

Nate and Jason continued to talk in hush voices, I could barely hear them.

Soon the limo stopped and we all (including Big Rob) got out right in front of the hotel. There were paparazzi and lots of fans. I wasn't surprised.

"Shane! Shane! Is it true you got fired from Hot Tunes Records?"

"Does it look true?" I yelled out, smirking a little.

"Shane, don't talk to them." Nate told me as we were rushed into the hotel. Hotel security didn't let reporters in.

We safely made it to our room; it had three beds in it and was huge. I went over to my bed and laid down, I was feeling a little jet legged from the plane and fell into a peaceful, much needed, sleep.

**Caitlyn's POV:**

I turned off Hot Tunes, scoffing at the mentions of Shane Gray, he was too cocky. I had met him at Camp and had an extreme dislike for him almost immediately. He was rude, too cocky, annoying, stupid and Tess liked him. It was kind of pathetic, she flirted with him and he ignored her. Maybe it wasn't so bad on that part, but the bad out weighed that.

It was Friday night and I had nothing fun to do. I already did most of my homework, which wasn't due until Monday or next Friday. I wanted to talk to Mitchie in school to see if she knew any singers for this contest, I had went to the contest site and it said you need to set an audition before October 3rd. That's less than one month away.

I didn't even have her number, didn't know where she lived, or anything. I stood up from the couch and lazily walked over to the phone in the kitchen. I dialed information.

After giving them my city and state they asked my contacts name.

"Mitchie Torres."

"There's nobody with that name. Do you have a business or address?"

"No…"

"Well then, there's nothing I can do for you." I hung up the phone.

"Who are you calling the police? Because you should be locked up for that fashion emergency."

That wasn't funny. "Actually, I was wondering if you had Mitchie's number?"

"Mitchie? Why would I have her number?"

"Because you've known her for a long time?"

"Okay, stupid reason. No, I don't know her number. But I do know she lives two blocks away."

"Great, what's her address?" I asked somewhat hopeful.

"I don't know. Why don't you go to her street and then give out pig calls, I'm sure she'll hear you."

I glared. "Well, that's mean."

"I never said I was nice." Good point…

"Whatever, what street does she live on?"

"St. James."

"Thanks." I murmured before telling Aunt Lisa where I was going and then making my way outside the door.

**Mitchie's POV:**

There is nothing like hearing your friend, well, an acquaintance yell "Mitchie!" while you're sitting on your front porch drinking a glass of pink lemonade. I didn't say anything, my face showed confusion. She was walking down the street, looking from house to house, hoping I'd come out.

"MITCHIE TORRES!" I jumped this time at the loudness, I didn't know how she knew my last name, I had never told her it. And in some ways I didn't want to know. I just knew I didn't tell her my last name, and I sure as hell don't know hers.

"Caitlyn, I'm right here." I said in a soft tone once she was only one house away, she looked around before spotting me and ran over.

"Sorry, I didn't know your number or your address. Kimberly told me the street." She explained. Kimberly knew the street I lived on?

I just nodded my head. "It's okay." She sat down next to me.

"Wanna go do something tonight."

"I barely know you." I told her honestly.

"My name is Caitlyn Geller, I'm fifteen, my birthday is in March, I skipped third and sixth grade. I'm Kimberly's cousin, I'm going to be a world famous record producer, my parents live and sing on a boat all year round. My grandma didn't want to keep me anymore, my favorite color is blue."

"Cool color." I told her, smiling slightly before taking a sip of my lemonade.

"Yeah, it is. So…you know me, ready to go?"

Someone's eager. "That depends, where would we go?"

"Uhm…I don't know what to do in this town, I've been here for a little over a week."

"And even though I lived here all my life I've never really had a friend to do girl stuff with." Her eyes widened slightly, but then she regained control of her face.

"That's hard to believe."

How the hell is it hard to believe? This girl has been here for what…over a week, and we rarely talk, she had no right to judge me about something she doesn't even know. Even though she seems cool, I think she's one of those people who think they have everything figured out. That annoys me. So she better guess again.

"How is it? I mean, your cousin Kimberly, who I've known since…forever, hates me and makes my life hell. My friend Sierra, who we really only talked at school, moved away this summer. And people think I'm unstable at school because my dad had an affair on my mom, so he left. We barely have enough money to pay off our bills and stuff, and then my mom is being nicer than usual by giving me money when we can't afford it, and she's rarely home because she's suffocating herself within her catering business and I can't even focus enough to write a so--." I stopped. I had almost told her I was a musician, nobody hasn't heard me besides my parents, and that's only because the house walls are thin. I'm pretty sure Kimberly had told her everything, so there was no reason to put up a façade around her. She knew, everyone knew.

"Wow, I didn't know…"

I am such an idiot. She didn't know…and I told her. I told her! Ugh! She probably would've found out anyways, right?

It was silent for a few minutes, until she broke it. "Okay, tell your mom we're going out, and then we're going to the movie theater to go see a movie."

"My mom's not here." I stood up off the porch and so did she. I walked to my front door and walked in. I turned to see if she followed, she did. "She's doing some banquet and won't be home until late."

"Call her and let her know. Or don't call her, a movie isn't that long."

**Caitlyn's POV:**

I can't believe Mitchie didn't have any friends. I mean, hello, Mitchie is pretty, a good person, smart…ect. So, why didn't she have friends? Because apparently Kim has made her life a living hell. I'd have to find out more info about that later from the life wrecker herself. Her situation was tough, even harder than mine.

"Yeah, but…" she sighed and placed her cup in the sink. "Want some lemonade?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks, though." I sat down on one of the chairs. I waited for her to continue her sentence but she did. I rolled my eyes, "but what?"

"I don't think I should go."

What the hell, Mitchie…geese. "I'm sorry about your family situation, and I'm willing to pay for the movie." …I so shouldn't have said that…

Her face fell and she looked so offended. Nice going Caitlyn.

"I'm here for you, if you need me."

"I don't need anything! And certainly not the pity. That's what people do, they pity my situation. I don't need it from you, someone who clearly doesn't understand." She told me, before pushing passed me and then running up the stairs of her house.

I quickly followed. "Mitchie! Mitchie!" I knocked on the door to her bed room, I think. "I don't pity you. I just, I'm sorry. I'm so inconsiderate."

I heard a keyboard playing loud, and I knew its purpose was to drown me out. If that was her playing, she was really good.

I went to the door knob and turned it, wondering if the door was locked. I didn't have a right to go into her room, none at all, but I felt bad about what I said and had to make it right. Why did I always have to be so nice? Okay, maybe I'm not nice all the time, but sometimes, you know? Yeah…okay…whatever.

The door opened and I walked in. I'm surprised she didn't lock it, maybe she didn't have a lock. But anyways, standing right there behind the keyboards was Mitchie who was crying. A notebook right in front of her, and she wrote another line in it. I don't even think she heard me come in, because she paid me no mind.

She was lip-syncing as she her pen connected to the book, she was a songwriter. She was in the zone, so why did she say she couldn't focus enough to write? I watched as she stopped playing, her face scrunched up, she ripped the page out of the notebook and tossed it to the garbage can, she missed and that's when I noticed what looked like a Camp Rock brochure on the table by her garbage can. I thought of Camp Rock and remembered what I learned there, what Mitchie wanted to learn.

"Sometimes you have to let the music come to you, let it flow…you can't force it." I put in my two senses; maybe I should stop doing that? But I was right, I knew I was right.

She looked at me, her eyes filled with tears. "What do you know?"

"Hell-ooo! Future world famous record producer. Besides, I've been to Camp Rock before. They kind of teach you that there, and how to build up self confidence. You should come next year." I suggested. "If you pass the audition process there, I'm sure if you keep playing like that you'd get in. Maybe you could even sing, work on your vocals, or something. Do you sing?" If she did, I would probably get so excited.

"No, I don't sing."

"So you just write?" To say I was disappointment was an understatement.

"Not very good. So, does Camp Rock really teaches you all that?"

"Can I hear you sing?" I asked, I mean come on, she can write lyrics, she can play the piano, and maybe she could sing and just not know it.

"You never answered my question." She pointed out.

I smirked. "I'll tell you all about Camp Rock, if you sing me a song."

Her face remained thoughtful. "What song?"

"Something you wrote."

She wiped her tears before holding up the notebook, which I now assume is her lyric book, and flipping through it. She stopped on a page and then wordlessly looked to me. I think she was scared.

"It's just you and me, nobody's going to judge you, Mitchie."

She nodded before she opened her mouth and began to sing:

"_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be?_

_Yes, I believe_

_I get to make a future what I want to_

_If I can become anyone_

_And know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be?_"

OH. MY. GOD!

I jumped off the bed and went to hug her. She looked a little taken back. I broke the hug and then looked at her dead in the eyes.

"You're amazing! Beyond amazing, you would _blow_ Tess Tyler off the stage!" and hopefully blow those celebrity judges away.

"Um…thanks?"

"Yeah. Why did you say you didn't sing, you're great. You must had some training."

"I lied and no training."

"Yeah, I just figured about the lying thing. But that's cool, because now…we're going to put the singing aside and go to the movies!"

"Why the movies? I'm not a big movie person."

I knew she just didn't want to go with me. "Fine," I sighed. "Then what would you like to do?"

"I think I should just finish my homework." She motioned to the books that were on her desk.

"You should just go…"

Well, damn…guess I'm not wanted here. "Um, okay. I guess I will, but, um…yeah, bye." I turned around and walked down the stairs, she followed me.

"Bye, Mitchie." I said and then walked out the house; I heard a faint click as her house door locked. There I found myself walking back to Aunt Lisa's house. Tomorrow morning I would call and I will schedule an audition. But how was I supposed to get Mitchie to agree when she clearly hated me? There are just some lines you don't cross, and I crossed it.

--

A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter. See, faster update, lol. I wanted to have Shane and Mitchie meet in this chap…but, next chap, they will meet. Caitlyn is going to make an audition, but how can she has get Mitchie to agree? Mitchie agreed to sing for Caitlyn because of her love for Camp Rock, the place where she thinks her dreams are going to come true, so she wants more information and wants to soak in the knowledge that Caitlyn has. Sorry for switching POVs a lot, I just wanted to capture what each character was feeling at the moment, as to it's easier to see things from both sides rather than just one. Okay, enough talking. I should have the next chapter out either this weekend or before Wednesday. Review for more. – Tyllie.

P.S: I now have a poll up on my profile page asking which pairing would you like to see in this fic. So, please vote or leave it in a review, either way is fine. It's between Naitlyn, Nate/Peggy, or Peggy/Jason. So, yeah. –Tyllie.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock or anything else.

Chapter Six:

**Mitchie's POV:**

It was Saturday afternoon and I couldn't help but to feel bad for what I said to Caitlyn. Talking about my family situation was a touchy issue, and she took complete pity on me. I didn't like pity, so I sure as hell didn't need it. That's why I didn't pity other people, because I know how it feels to be pitied.

I laid in bed, thinking about the events of last night. I, Michelle "Mitchie" Torres, had sung for Caitlyn. I had sung in front of someone. I grinned, it was the first time that ever happened and I felt proud. My parents always heard me through my room door, but this...was a huge step up. But then again, the only reason I agreed was so she could tell me about Camp Rock. Camp Rock, how I wanted to go there next summer. Maybe I should get a job or something? Save up for it? I doubt I would be able to get enough money, but it didn't hurt trying...right? I had about nine months, starting from October.

I heard a knock on my room door and knew it was my mom. "Come in!" I called and the door opened.

"Don't you look beautiful this afternoon." My mom smiled and sat on the edge of my bed. I returned her smile.

"Thanks, mom."

"I'm sorry about working late last night. But you know why...right? I just want you to understand that I have to pay for the mortgage, not to mention the bills and gas isn't cheap these days. Prices are go--."

I cut my mom off. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I understand, is there anything I can do to help you? To help us?" I leaned up in my bed so my back was now against the headboard.

My mom hugged me and I hugged her back. She broke the hug. "I can't ask you to do anything, Mitch. You're just a kid."

"I'm a teenager. And I'll be 17 on December 16th." I reminded her.

"But I can't ask you to get a job to take care of the bills. It's not your responsibility."

I frowned. "Well, then can I get a job to _try_ to get enough money for camp this summer?"

She sighed. "Still going on about Camp Rock? I support your dreams, honey, but I don't want you to be set up for a big disappointment."

"I'd be disappointed if I don't try. I don't want to wonder 'what if I did get a job and get enough money for camp'."

My mom smiled lightly. "Are you sure about this, honey?"

I nodded confidently. "Yeah, mom. I think I really want to try to do this."

"Okay." She knew she couldn't stop me, but I was glad to have her support. I wondered if dad was here if I'd have his support. Suddenly I felt empty, my dad was gone. My daddy wasn't here...because he had left. He left me and my mom for some home wrecking slut. But he was still my dad, I still needed him, and I missed him so much. I hate him for what he's putting us through, but I love him. I love him too much.

"Mom..." my voice trailed off and I noticed that my mom had stood up and was by the door.

"Yeah?"

I miss dad, was what I was going to say, but I didn't want her to hurt anymore than she already has. "I...thanks." I told her, truly grateful.

"No problem, anything to see that smile on your face. I love you Mitchie."

"I love you too, mom!" she shut my room door and I sunk back down in my bed. Ugh, I guess I should start on my homework. So I did.

It took me _hours_ before I finished. Those damn teachers, it was only our first week of school and it shouldn't have taken me that long to do homework.

I heard a knock on my door once again as soon as I had solved my last math problem. My stomach growled and I hoped that it was my mom telling me dinner was done as I had skipped lunch.

"Come in, mom!"

The door opened, and I frowned.

"Sorry, not your mother." Oh no kidding...it was Caitlyn. She walked more into the room shutting the door. "Your mom told me I could come up, she also said dinner is done and she has to go back to work and she'll be home late. And call her work if you need her." She recited, counting everything on her fingers.

"And...you're here because?" I asked with a slight attitude.

"I thought I'd tell you about Camp Rock...but, you know, I can do it later."

I want to yell: "No! No! Stay!" but that would be too needy. So I refrained from that. "'Kay, bye."

She frowned. "You're a strange one Mitchie. I don't understand you."

Not many people do. "No surprise there."

I stood up from my bed and lead her to the door. "My mom always cooks more food than needed. Hungry?" I opened my bedroom door, and looked at Caitlyn pointedly.

She smirked. "Starved."

I lead the way down to the kitchen, after I fixed my plate and Caitlyn fixed hers and we got something to drink, we sat down at the table in complete silence.

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

Silen—

"I'm sorry for offending you." Oh look – she talks.

"It's okay; I shouldn't have taken it to heart."

"Thanks for singing for me though. You're amazing."

Why are you thanking me for singing for you? "No problem?" it was more of a question than an answer.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

That was completely unexpected. I looked up and noticed that she was staring directly at me. "I..."

"Be honest, please?"

"I want to be a singer." She grinned.

"Of course you do." She took a sip of her pink lemonade.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You want to go to Camp Rock, you sing, you write lyrics, you play the piano." And the guitar, I would've pointed out, but I didn't want to sound too cocky. "You're really good..."

"Thanks." I blushed and smiled a little. Maybe I was too quick to judge Caitlyn, and what happened last night shouldn't count against anything.

"No prob. But, I was thinking...Camp Rock, next summer, me and you. We should go."

"Yeah." I agreed. "We should. It'd be fun, amazing. And you still haven't told me anything about it."

"I will. Trust me. But," I took a bite of my spaghetti. "How will you get the money to go?"

There is that money issue again. "I'm going to get a job...I talked to my mom about it and I'm going to try to get the money by doing whatever I can."

"Or you can enter a singing contest and win..." she told me.

"There's a singing contest...for money?"

"No...It's to record a demo. But, if _we_ win, I'd pay your way to Camp Rock."

Pity again...here it was..."we?"

"I'd produce the beat, you'd sing. Mitchie, this is a once and a life time chance. If we want to make our dreams come true, why not do it together?"

"Because we're not friends." Are we?

She frowned. "I'd like to think we are...guess I was wrong."

"I'm sorry, Caitlyn. We're friends." I smiled, at least now I knew we were. "I just, didn't know where we stood. Now I know we are." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "So, tell me more about this contest?"

From what I understood is that it's a singing contest in the area, with surprise celebrity judges, and the winner gets to record a demo at a studio. It sounds cool.

"Sounds cool." I told her once she explained.

"Yeah."

"But what if we lose and you don't pay my way to Camp Rock?"

"You can still get a job?" she suggested. "But, also...we're friends, and if you want to go to Camp and pass your audition, why wouldn't I help you out? Not out of pity, but because friends help each other make their dreams come true."

"You're a good person. I'm sorry I judged you."

"It's okay, I'm used to it. I mean, after all, I did go to camp with Tess Tyler, daughter of T.J Tyler. She's a piece of work."

"T.J TYLER! Thee...T.J Tyler?"

"The one and only."

"She has like a million grammys."

"A million and one." We laughed.

Caitlyn and I finished eating and cleaned our dishes. I was kinda glad that she had moved here.

"Let's get some ice cream on me!" I told her.

"Awesome! I want strawberry!"

"Strawberry? Ha, vanilla pwns. I'm going upstairs to get my money and my keys." I told her, she nodded and I ran to my room and then back down.

Once I was downstairs, we left out the front door. "There's this cool ice cream place about a ten minute walk from here."

"Cool..."

"Okay so tell me all about Camp Rock." I replied.

And she did, she told me everything. It was more magical and musical than I had expected it. Yet having her tell me about it, it felt like a place where I'd belong. It felt more like home than my house had been feeling lately.

"We're so going to win the contest, because there is no way I'm missing out on all of that." I said while looking to the side at her.

"Mitchie! Watch out!" But before I had time to actually watch where I was going I felt my body jerk back and went down to the ground. I heard a loud crack before I felt warm liquid on the back of my neck.

"Oh my God! She's bleeding!" That was Caitlyn's voice; it was muffled as I felt my head booming in pain. "Help, call an ambulance!"

My vision was blurry and my eyes were slowly closing, I seen three faces hover over me. One looked very much like that arrogant popstar – Shane Gray.

"I'm _soo_ sorry." The guy spoke, his voice sounded so angelic. My eyes closed.

"Mitchie, they're on there way. Stay with us. Can you he--."

--

A/n: Yayy, chapter! Don't really like this one. I wanted to have her meet (If you can call it that) Shane a different way, but yeah...my fingers don't listen. There's also a scene I wanted to add in her but it wouldn't really fit in, so therefore it'll be in a different chapter – either the next or chapter eight. I felt this chapter should've been just Mitchie's POV. I believe next chapter will be some of Shane's. In other news: Naitlyn was the pairing that won the poll, yay! That's my fav CR pairing so I'm excited to have them paired in here. Review please, next chapter will be out sometime at the end of the week. I think I want to try to post two chapters a week.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock or anything in here.

Chapter Seven:

**Shane's POV:**

I am such a fucking idiot. I seen flashes from cameras as I watch the EMTs placed the brunette in the ambulance, her friend got in with her and they drove off.

I didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Shane! Shane!" a reporter yelled. "What happened?"

I bet everyone wanted to know what happened. Big Rob came over and blocked me off from the media and I ran to get into the car. Nate and Jason looked at me shaking their heads. Big Rob got in soon after, sitting next to me.

"Let's go to New Jersey General." I told the driver. "Step on it, we have to make sure that girl's okay."

"You actually care?" Jason replied sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to crash into her." It was the truth. She was looking to her friend not paying attention, and I was running from crazy fans. I crashed into her, and she fell back, hitting her head on the concrete before going unconscious. Jason then quickly called for help on the phone.

"We believe you. I just hope she's okay." Nate told me, I was glad that he had my back.

"Thanks, man. And I hope so too." I would make it up to her, no matter what, I owed her that much. Just please God, let her be okay, please.

**Caitlyn's POV:**

Nate...Nate...Nate...AHH! You think he's hot on TV? Ha, please...in person he's even hotter. Shane though, ugh. Cute, sure. Cocky ass bastard, hell yeah. I hope he didn't recognize me from Camp, then he'd probably think he'd have to strike up a conversation with me. He should be here apologizing to Mitchie.

Mitchie was laying in the hospital bed, her mom by her side. I watched them from the window in the hall. It was nearly an hour after her 'run-in', well; more like Shane's 'run-in' with her.

"Is she okay?" I turned around.

What the heck? "Nate? What are you doing here?" I was a bit surprised.

"Been here for like, I don't know...forty five minutes." He shrugged.

"Does that mean pretty boy's here?"

He looked taken back for a little bit, probably not used to people talking about Shane like that. "Yeah, we just didn't know what to say. He's pacing in the waiting area. I decided to see if she's okay since he--."

"Doesn't have the balls to come see himself?" I asked bluntly, but quickly blushed. I shouldn't be talking about his friend like that.

To my surprised Nate laughed before replying, "I guess you can say it like that." He stopped laughing and his face became serious. "He's sorry, you know." Aren't we all?

"No, I don't know. Because I don't know him, and I sure as hell don't like him."

"You went to Camp Rock. This summer, you're Caitlyn."

Stalker? "Um..." how the hell am I supposed to reply to that?

He laughed. "We helped judge Final Jam, seen you there."

"And you know my name how?"

"I have sources." He smiled at me.

Beautiful smile...the kind that makes you go weak in the knees. What to do...what to do? Smile back, but I hate my smile, or grin...wait, no grinning. DON'T BLUSH, CAITLYN! Oh fuck...I blushed.

"Mi—Mitchie, is her name." I looked to the window, that's when I noticed Connie, as she told me to call her, wasn't in her pervious seat. Mitchie's door opened and there she stood.

"Is she okay?" I wondered, concerned for my friend.

Connie had tears in her eyes and I couldn't help it when I felt myself starting to tear up. Sometimes I got emotional. I hugged her as the tears cascaded down my face.

"She wants to see you." Connie and I pulled away and she wiped the tears away from my eyes and to be honest she felt more like a mom than mine. "I'm going to get some coffee, I'll be back."

I looked to Nate. "Um, I'll...see you."

"Wait," Nate told me, "Can I get your number? I want to make sure Mitchie's okay, and it'll ease Shane's worry."

I looked at the phone, before looking at him. "If I call, are you going to answer?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Because you're a popstar. "Because you're a popstar."

"So?" he smirked.

I glared.

"Okay then," he held out his cell phone. "Put your number in and I'll call you."

I took the phone before putting my number and name into his phone. "There." I handed it back to him.

"All of us popstars aren't the same. Shane and I may be best friends, but I'm not like him, not...how he is now anyways."

I nodded. "Good to know." I smiled and turned around before he could notice the blush creep on my cheeks, I opened door and walked over and occupied the seat Connie once sat in.

"Mitchie?" I whispered.

**Mitchie's POV:**

"Hey." I said, my eyes closed, as I lay in bed. My whole body hurt and the only thing that really got hit was my head. It had bled, but the doctor said I didn't need stitches as it would heal naturally, and I didn't seem to have brain damage or a concussion. He said that they were going to keep me over night for observations and blahblah, lots of medical talk I didn't understand.

"How are you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess...if someone would tell me what happened I'd be even better."

"Nobody told you?"

"Well, I didn't want to ask my mom, she was crying and well...yeah, so, you were there and saw first hand. Besides it's better to go to the source sometimes."

"The source? Than you better go see Shane Gray, because he's the source."

Shane Gray? Was that why...I had seen him, but no, it couldn't have been him...right? Well, not many people see popstars before everything goes black. Not unless their like...fangirlish. I'm not like that, not over him. He does have nice eyes though.

"Shane Gray...Connect 3's Shane Gray?" I had to make sure I had it right.

"The one and only." She replied in a semi-bored, semi-appalled tone.

"Okay...so...from the beginning?"

"You and I were walking as you know, and he ran into you. And you fell back, hitting your head on the

"I was never good with balance."

"Even so, I think you should press charges."

I laughed; I didn't have the nerve to press charges on Shane Gray...the_ Shane Gray_. "That's a little mean; I bet it was an accident."

"If you call almost losing your life an accident, than sure." I didn't have to open my eyes to know she probably shrugged.

"Was...was it really him?"

"Oh yeah, you could see his ego from _miles_ away."

"What did he say?"

"I don't know, but...Nate," Haha, I didn't miss the dreamy way she said his name. Someone's got a crush, aww. I laughed to myself. "He was here and he said that Shane was in the waiting room and was really sorry."

SHANE'S HERE! OH ... MY ... GOD! SHANE GRAY! Wow...he's like a Camp Rock legend! "He's here!?" my inside excitement carried onto my outside.

"Uh...yeah. Are you going to give a high pitched squeal, because if you are...can I leave the room first?"

I laughed. "No high pitch squeal here. Don't worry. I think it'd hurt me more than it'd hurt you."

She laughed. "Right."

"But, if he's here can I see him?" I asked boldly.

"Um...I'll go check..." I heard the chair before hearing footsteps walk away from the bed.

"Thanks, Caitlyn." I called.

"No prob, I'm just glad you're okay." She said before I heard the door shut. Me too, me too. I thought to her statement.

I took a deep breath before reality sunk it. I was about to meet Shane Gray, Connect 3's Shane Gray, media bad boy Shane Gray...hot, Camp Rock legend Shane Gray...

Ohh...shit. Why did I send her out there? Why, why, why, why? I don't know what to say to him...

Dear God...this is Mitchie Torres. Please save me!

--

A/n: Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out. Thanks _sooooo _much for the review last chapter. I love hearing what you all thought about it. Review and tell me what you think about this chap. Can't wait for the next chapter, lol. – Tyllie.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock.

Chapter Eight:

**Shane's POV:**

"Let's go guys." I told Nate, Jason and Big Rob, I ran my hand through my head. I would have to see the girl, Mitchie, at a later time. The name Mitchie was kind of boyish, but I liked it, I assume it was a nickname. But one can never be sure. Nate had told me her name, he was talking to her friend Caitlyn who, you could tell, he likes. Note to self: Annoy Nate about Caitlyn later.

"Alright." Jason stood from his seat and Nate, who was already standing, walked over as Big Rob came, and we were ready to leave.

"Wait! Shane! Shane!" The guys and I looked back just in time to see a pretty brunette running to us. Who was this chick? Calling me Shane as if I knew her, but I did, my mind quickly flashed back to this producer girl from Camp Rock. She was good. Was this her? I looked to Nate to see if his face showed any recognition. A smile spread across his lips. I smirked, this must be Caitlyn.

"Hey, Caitlyn." I found myself saying once she had caught up.

Her face showed confusion. "Um...hi."

Awkward...

"Mitchie, my friend you ran over and put in the hospital, wants to see you."

"Me?" She wants to see me...? Must be a fan, hey, maybe she wont sue.

"Surprised?" she challenged me, folding her arms over her chest.

"Very."

"Well...go see her. You owe her _that_ much."

I knew I did, but I didn't want to admit that to Caitlyn who clearly didn't like me. It was a change from all the girls that screamed and tried to sneak into my hotel room. I respected that, I respect her. But I wouldn't back down from her challenge. "Do I, she should've been watching where she was going?"

"Dude!" Nate said, and I turned towards him. I shrugged. I knew I shouldn't have said that by the pained look on Caitlyn's face and what my heart was telling me.

Caitlyn gave me a murderous glare. "Are you saying it was her fault?"

That was exactly what I was saying, but that was a complete 180 from how I really felt. But hadn't really shown people the real side of me lately...why start now? "Did it sound like I was saying that?"

She nodded, pushing her lips together in rage as her eyes, if possible, glared even harder.

"Then why did you ask such a pointless question?" I am an idiot and what I least expected happened. She slapped me. Hard...Ouch. I held the side of my face.

Where the fuck was Big Rob?

She looked a little shocked at her actions, but quickly smirked before turning back around and walking over to Mitchie's room.

I looked to Nate, Jason and Big Rob. Rob was looking away, I knew he seen the whole thing though, he probably thought I deserved it, and I knew I did. I was actually kind of glad she slapped me in a way, because if someone had said that about my friend, I would've punched him. Jason's mouth was slightly opened and Nate was completely looking at me, full of dislike and disgust.

And I felt that too...dislike and disgust. Both of our dislike and disgust was targeted for the same person – me. And it sucked, so bad. I would never be able to fix this.

God...please, help me.

**Caitlyn's POV:**

"I'm sorry Mitchie." I said, walking into her room. She looked at me and looked relived to see Shane wasn't here. "He was...gone, before I could tell him." I didn't want to tell her what a jerk Shane was. He is the rudest person ever! EVER! What he said was uncalled for. I so hope Mitchie sue his ass. Straight to hell for him.

She nodded. "I'm kind of glad." She admitted, breathing out air.

"Are you?" I thought she wanted to meet him.

"Yeah, I mean, it'd be cool to meet him. But, he's a popstar and I'm just...me."

"Please, you're a way better singer than him."

"All I've sang was a verse for you, Caitlyn."

"And we'll spend more time for the cont--." My eyes widened suddenly.

"What?"

The contest...they were in town for the contest, they had to be...why else right? "I think they're the guest judges at the contest."

"Oh great, the judges hates us. We're surely going to win." She replied with a hint of sarcasm. Mitchie Torres never seems to surprise me.

"Nah, I'm sure two of them will play fair." Nate seemed like a pretty nice and good guy. And Jason was sweet at camp, we chatted briefly after Barron and Sander won Final Jam.

"Let's hope." Mitchie looked at me up and down. "Did you call and make the audition?"

"No, I didn't. I think I'll have to call Monday. Tomorrow's Sunday and I don't know if someone will answer."

"We're going to nail that audition. We just need a song."

"You write songs, you can sing one of yours."

Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head in panic. "No way!"

"Why not? The song you sang was good, and if your song isn't good then we can change stuff." I reassured her.

"Okay." She told me, I smiled. I heard the door open but didn't say anything, I figured it was Connie. But the look on Mitchie's face said different.

I turned back around hastily and my breathing got caught in my throat. I was like a deer caught in headlights.

What did Shane Gray have to say now...?

--

A/n: Okay, so Mitchie and Shane are gonna talk in the next chap, I know...I know sorry, lol. Thanks for the reviews last chap. Review if you want the next chap. I decided to make Sander and Barron the winners of Final Jam, because Tess still messes up and I don't think Peggy would've gone against Tess if Mitchie was never there to stand up for herself and show people that it's okay to step out and be yourself. – Tyllie.


End file.
